


Carrot Quest

by Missy



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman's a sympathetic listener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Quest

“….So the guy kept stealing my nose!” the snowman reached for his face and patted the divot where once a majestic carrot had grown. 

“We could get you another carrot, if that would help!” Norman suggested. 

“Oh wow, really? Boy, the other guys weren’t kidding when they said you’re the best!”

The snowman promptly dissolved away under Norman’s gaze and he turned toward the back door. “C’mon, let’s get him a new nose!”

“Wait!” Neil called, cherry-cheeked, still trying to piece together the conversation Norman had just had with what to him was a plot of snow-covered dirt. “Does that mean you can see every snowman that ever melted?” asked Neil, his eyes widening. “EVER?”

Norman gave him a crooked smile. “Only the ones that had souls when they melted.”

Neil’s response was predictable, but Norman will always need to hear it. 

“That’s so cool!”

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from ParaNorman, which is the property of Laika Inc. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
